A balloon-launching device described in Patent Literature 1 includes a turntable that turns in a horizontal plane. A plurality of trays are disposed on the turntable and are arranged in the circumferential direction of the turntable. A balloon and a radiosonde connected to the balloon are placed on each of the trays. The balloons and the radiosondes placed on the respective trays can be sequentially released by turning the turntable.